comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2014-02-28 - Rooftop Meeting
It was late at night on a weekend and the night sky had a low ceiling to it, the low hanging clouds barely silvered as they tried to block out the moon. Wild thing was in her yellow and red costume skulking in the shadows on the police department roof in Gotham city. She'd been careful not to be noticed climbing up and had turned on the spotlight with a smirk as it showed a bat silhouette on the clouds. Now all she could do was wait in the shadows. It was a rare thing to see Batwing out on his own. It happened, though mostly when nobody else was watching. Seeing the light shine on the low cloud cover Batwing grins fiercely "Time Batwing meets the commish," he says as he turns his bike towards the headquarters of the GCPD. A short time later Batwing is crouched on the roof entrance having swung there silent as shadow from a nearby building. Black cloak pulled up to hide his features he surveys the apparently empty roof and frowns. An eskrima stick is pulled from its holster. "If this is a trap, you're going to have to try harder," he taunts flicking on the thermal vision on his mask. Rina smirks from where she stood, wasn't the way she'd go about things but she liked the no bs approach as she sniffed the air for his scent. Then circles around as she uses the shadows for cover, quiet as a wild animal on the hunt, before jumping to the roof entrance "Ain't a trap, just needed your attention" Batwing follows Rina's motions through the heat vision. So when she jumps up on top of the roof he doesn't seem at all surprised, he just simply turns off the thermal optics on his mask and slips the escrima stick away. "Well you have it. Who are you?" he asks. His voice is rougher, deeper, than the voice he uses as Damian. As he speaks he reaches for a batarang on a cord and with a flick of his wrist throws it out to hook the lever for the light and with a yank of his arm shuts it down. Rina flicks her gaze as she tracks the batarang before looking back to him "An ally, you? Cuz you're sure not the batman. Word has it he's looking into the smoke bombs that were used at the the public assembly. Combine our efforts and we'll get farther" Batwing unhooks the batarang from the light and pulls the cord back up, coiling it as he talks. "You're right, I'm not Batman," he says though he doesn't offer up his name either. Cord coiled he sticks it back on his belt. "What have you found out about the smoke bombs?" he asks her, turning towards her. His face is cloaked in shadow and the eye films of his mask are luminous white points in that darkness. Rina looks evenly at those white points "I have the detonator device they used, what do you got? People call me Wild Thing" finally offering up her name, her mask covered much of her face but her hair was distinctive, her brown eyes looking back at him with feral determination and a hint of a knowing look. Batwing eyes her back. It's hard to tell if he's blinking behind the mask, but he keeps his attention focused on her. "Wild Thing," he notes. "I'm Batwing," he offers his own name in return. "Do you have the detonator with you?" he asks her. "The rest of the equipment was either our own equipment re-charged, or, a very good duplicate," he says giving her the low-down on what they have. "Beyond that, we don't have much except past experiences with Luthor and Savage." Rina nods as she thinks about this, her attention still focused on him "And Vandal savage gets to live forever, unlike his relative I'm guessing. Still everything can be killed, not even the asgards live forever. Beat him at his own game, he's out to discredit and ruin you bats, and all other heroes while he's at it, all the while claiming to be just a normal non powered human, so expose him, show people that he's not unpowered. then people will start to question what else he lied to them about." then shakes her head "I didn't bring the detonator with me, but it's safe. No scents were on it, and it was pretty well hidden under the stage, it's just the receiver though, the remote is still out there, small easily concealed type" Batwing nods, looking out over the city while he thinks. "So you know about Savage," he says. Not many people knew he was immortal, or the details about him and what he did to his relatives. "There are reasons why the Bat Family cannot expose him, or show that we had any hand in exposing him," Batwing admits. "However that doesn't preclude you and your allies from doing it." Rina nods "I don't know much bout him, just that he's immortal and who one of his relatives are. My allies...they deal with mutant problems not things of this nature and from what I here you bats kinda have the word out that super heroes aren't welcome in gotham. But from what I heard bout that assembly, it's the same fight mutants been fighting all along, same fight me and my allies been fighting, just different players" Batwing nods "Gotham is our city," he confirms without explanation. "As for Vandal Savage, we can provide you with more information on him and Luthor. While we don't like uninvited guests in our city, it doesn't mean we're not willing to provide support," he says and glances over at Wild Thing. "As you said, our problems are similar now. What are you and your people willing to do to stop this?" Rina nods "You get me that info on savage and luthor, I'll bring the detonator. For now, I can only vouch for me and that ain't no small thing, but lemme talk to my people and I'll see what they're willing to do. He's targeting all people with powers, that includes mutants, with our worlds combined...yeah more then just similar problems" way she saw it it was the same problem just different source Batwing nods "I'll be here in two days with the information. Bring the detonator, and don't turn on the light," he says nodding at the Bat Signal. He turns to Rina. "Agreed the merging of worlds has created more problems for the both of us, but that is only temporary, there are two worlds worth of nutjobs sharing one planet's resources, competition will inevitably do some of our work for us. In the meantime, an informal alliance would be advisable." Rina nods "Two worlds worth o' nutjobs, and two worlds worth o' innocent people, only resource limiting anything is space. you might want to think about a different way to be called then a giant flashlight on the roof. With all people now that can fly it ain't so much a secret for long. I'll be here in two days, you can count on it. an alliance might serve both our groups, lessen the load some" "Not exactly. There are statistically more villains now because the when the worlds merged the dominant side of any pair won out. Say what you will of evil, but super villains are always more dominant than the innocent. So, more nutjobs, fewer innocents to terrorize, which is only one of the shortages they're facing, but we can discuss the economy of evil later. For now, agreed, an alliance would be good," Batwing says losing himself in a favourite topic for a moment before he gets back on task and returns to short, terse replies. "The light's the Commissioner's idea, and it's a giant light in the sky, it's not supposed to be secret." Rina nods "Hm, can't say as I was around for the merger. Still the signal light isn't exactly secure but yeah see ya round bats" giving a nod she turned and ran at super human speed to jump onto the next roof. Batwing watches Rina depart. "Two days, be here," he says before he takes his grapple gun and fires it off with a final shake of his head before he swings off in the other direction.